Those Eyes
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: [Expanded Twoshot, a few plotholes] Third person in Zuko and Katara's POV. Set during different episodes...SPOILERS FOR TALES OF BA SING SE!
1. His Eyes

**Those Eyes...**

**Disclaimer: **I own..._sniffle_...absolutely nothing..._sniffle_

- - -

His eyes...

So golden and full of life...

They show so many emotions; they're all mushed together, like one big emotion. They show what he feels. His eyes betray him. On the outside, he's confident and cool. On the inside, he's the complete opposite...

His eyes...they show...fire, rage, _anger_...and yet, they also show...shock, surprise, _scare_...

How can he be both mad and scared at the same time? Was his anger brought on by his scare? Or was he scared of his own anger? Was he scared of Aang?

His eyes...as scanned the crowd...when they fell on her...something filled them...but what was it? Recognition? Kindness? _Love?_

No! He's a firebender, he doesn't show love. But...

His eyes...

- - -

**A/N: How was it? My first stab at an Avatar fic, after reading so many…And it's Zutara, too. So crazy I am. I can hear many people going "What the?" when they read this…heh…Forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors. Un-beta'd this is.**


	2. Her Eyes

**Those Eyes...**

**Disclaimer: **I own..._sniffle_...absolutely nothing..._sniffle_

- - -

Her eyes…

So blue and stunning…

They were tempting…comforting…alluring…

No! No…she's a waterbender, a peasant, nothing more…yet I felt attracted to her…Her eyes exposed her soul to the world. They oddly stood out against the other Water Tribe's.

So many emotions buried inside of them. She was frightened, yet confidant…fierce, yet weak…She felt emotions and their opposites…Her eyes were confusing and you could get lost in them. They were so welcoming…Would they welcome him?

She was a peasant, him a prince. A _Fire Nation exiled_ prince, mind you but still her enemy. They would never welcome him…

His eyes had rested on her upon scanning the crowd. He reached out, tempted to grab her…instead, he grabbed the older woman.

He didn't love her. But…

Her eyes…

- - -

**A/N: Okay, that didn't take very long…but I was writing on (Sokka's) instinct. Done in like…5 seconds. Still un-beta'd. Mmm…**


	3. Zuko's Eyes

**Those Eyes...**

**Disclaimer: **I own..._sniffle_...absolutely nothing..._sniffle_

- - -

His eyes…

They weren't on me…they were on that _girl_…She's from the Earth Kingdom…

Are they…is it possible…he and her…were on…a date?

And why shouldn't they? They're both teenagers…but why do I feel this…hatred…of her?

Is he…juggling? Huh? They're leaving now…

Why…and where…are they running? A fountain…? It's dark…Why is he firebending…?

Are they…kissing…? What, he drew away?

Wait! Did he see me?

His eyes flickered over here…but gave no sign that he saw me…but…

His eyes…

- - -

**A/N: **Just finished watching Tales of Ba Sing Se. I was ready to claw that girls eyes out. Grrr. No, Katara didn't see him. I made believe she did…XD


	4. Katara's Eyes

**Those Eyes...**

**Disclaimer: **I own..._sniffle_...absolutely nothing..._sniffle_

- - -

Her eyes…

She was there, watching me…and this Earth Kingdom girl…on a date…

Why was she here? Was she really spying on me? Or was she… Is she jealous?

We're on a date, this has nothing to concern her…I don't care what a Water Tribe peasant thinks _not that I'm much better_…and yet…_I do_…

I bet she's laughing at me as I made a lame attempt at juggling…we're leaving now. Is she going to follow us?

This girl…Jin was her name? Where are we running to? I'm sure I hear an extra set of feet…

Why did I bend the lights on? Someone might've seen…including the peasant...Katara…

Is she…kissing…me? Why did I kiss her back? Then draw away…

She's from the Earth Kingdom…but she had blue eyes…no, they're not blue anymore.

But…they were _her_ eyes…the girl lurking in the shadows…I see her…

Her eyes…

- - -

**A/N: **A bit longer than intended, but it just flew out so whatever…I don't remember that girl's name…-slaps her- Zuko is Katara's. Back off!


End file.
